Pep Talk
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: In Big Time Audition, Logan tells Carlos that he just gave the worst pep talk in history, when Carlos said he couldn't sing. Well, this is how he knows otherwise. Of course, could you even call what he got a pep talk?


**A/N: So here's the one-shot I've been thinking about all day! I kept getting pulled away from it, so that's why it's a bit later than I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own their music. I wish I did, because then "Intermission" would be on the American version of Elevate too.  
**

* * *

"Pep Talk"

"Hey, Logie, can you go upstairs and get Stephen?" a whimpering Carlos asked. Logan had just come back from the kitchen after getting them snacks, but he didn't mind it. It was Kendall's idea to watch a horror movie, and the shorter boys of the four just didn't like that idea. They got scared during those movies, even the stupid ones. It made them feel like a couple of girls.

Logan stomped up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible, so he wouldn't disturb the movie watchers. He opened the door to Kendall's room, since this was _his_ house, and found Carlos' bag of things. Stephen was his baby blue blanket, that had clouds and airplanes on it. He smiled at it, looking at the places Carlos had gotten him to stitch up after a rough day of playing. The other boys teased him for knowing how to sow, but Carlos praised him for it.

Stephen in hand, Logan walked out of the room, careful to shut the door quietly. Katie was two doors down, and she was supposed to be asleep, since it was just a few minutes passed midnight. Yet when he walked by her door, he heard whimpering instead of nothing. He couldn't normally hear breathing through a door.

"Katie?" he whispered, gently touching his knuckles to her door. There wasn't any stop in the whimpering, and he began to think she _was_ asleep, but she was having a nightmare. He slowly and silently turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Thank goodness it didn't squeak.

"Katie?" he whispered again. The head of her bed facing the opposite wall of the door, and she was turned to the furthest wall from him. Her eyes were closed, and her eyebrows were furrowed. Yeah, she was definitely dreaming.

He walked over to her bed, and sat on the half of it she wasn't taking up, so he was behind her. He shook her, his hand on her side. After a second, it almost seemed like her body relaxed, and she brought a hand up to rest over Logan's. She slowly turned her head, scared that someone other than her brother caught her in the middle of a nightmare. Too bad for her, it was Logan.

"Is there something you need?" she tried to ask in a "I'm busy, leave me alone," type of way. He knew her too well to possibly fall for that.

"I heard you through the door. I just came to make sure you were okay," he told her. She looked at the doorway, and then again at Logan.

"Did anyone else hear me?" she inquired. He smiled and shook his head. She relaxed a little bit. Logan wasn't her ideal nightmare stopper, but he was probably more understanding and more likely to keep a secret than the others were.

"I'm fine. I just…it was just another nightmare. I can't even remember half of it now," she assured him honestly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Really! I'm not stubborn when it comes to these things, I tell people what my nightmares are about if they're really bad. If I can't remember it, I can guarantee it wasn't very bad," she patted his hand.

"Alright, but if you need anything just-" he started to get up, but she grabbed his arm to make him stay. Logan slowly sunk back onto the bed.

"Kendall…he normally is the one to do this, but could you…uh, well…Kendall normally sings me to sleep after a nightmare…but you, can you…" Katie stuttered, not really sure whether she really wanted to do this. Logan got the message and nodded his head.

"I could try, but I'm no good at singing," he told her. She scoffed.

"You take chorus don't you? Besides, I've heard you sing. You've got a sweet voice, and you're very humble. James obviously isn't, and well, I wouldn't have even let Carlos stay in my room this long. He'd probably sing me some silly song, and I'm really tired," she yawned. He chuckled.

"Alright, just…just lay down, I guess," he instructed, not entirely sure how he was going to do this. Eventually, he just opened his mouth, and shortly, she fell asleep. He was almost scared to admit it, but he was more proud of himself at that moment than he would be if he'd gotten a 100 on his Algebra test.

* * *

"Hey, Logan! What took you so long?" James grinned once Logan came back down the stairs. Logan shrugged.

"Stephen had a hole, so I fixed it. Here, Carlos," Logan handed the blanket to Carlos, who snatched it and started to rock back and forth. He was really scared of horror movies.

"Hurry up next time," Carlos grumbled. Logan laughed internally. His friend was probably about to have a heart attack with the amount of fear he was experiencing.

"Anything you want bud," he clapped his friend on the back, and crashed on the couch, and for once, actually enjoyed the horror film. If Katie could survive _her own _horror movie, _he_ could survive _his_.

* * *

"Dude, you don't sing," Carlos insisted. Logan looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"Carlos, that is the worst pep talk in history. Luckily, I'm a genius. I'll think of something," Logan replied. "Kendall?" he asked, still looking at Carlos. He didn't want to actually look at Kendall, because secretly, if he looked at him, he'd probably see _Katie's_ face instead. _She_ was the one who he really wanted a pep talk from right now.

"Beat box," Kendall shrugged, the suggestion coming easily to him. The Knights were always good at saying a positive thing the very first chance they got. Even the one who's sometimes crusty on the outside.

"Got it." Logan shed his jacket, pushed passed James, and then met the worst creature of any horror film he's even seen.

Gustavo Rocque.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't actually plan on the horror movie/Gustavo thing, but that worked out pretty well didn't it? Tell me what you think. Oh, and if you've read my other one-shots, I've got a poll up to see which type of story you'd want to see again. Please tell me your opinion!**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
